


September the First

by IzzyMRDB (orphan_account)



Series: Birthday Wishes and Cool Mothers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry Potter, American Harry Potter, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry gets two lesbian moms, Self-Indulgent, This boy is a hurricane, and he's going to drag everyone into his storm, who love him very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: At 5:30am, the shoe portkey activated to take them to Kings Cross Station. Harry was practically vibrating in excitement at the thought that in just half an hour he was leaving to his new school!“Now, where is this Platform 9 and ¾?” Mom asked, looking around. They were standing right in between platforms 9 and 10, but no Platform 9 and ¾ was in sight.AKAHarry Potter goes to Hogwarts!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & His moms, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter
Series: Birthday Wishes and Cool Mothers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744831
Comments: 16
Kudos: 451





	September the First

In the time between his eleventh birthday and September the first, Harry had learnt many new things.

One new thing he learnt is how deadly Maggie Donahue can be with kitchen utensils and how good her aim and how strong her throwing arm is with them. Another is that his birth parents were actually brutally murdered by a terrorist but he survived, making him some sort of hero and nobody had ever told him. These two new pieces of information are, in fact, linked through a call to Headmaster Dumbledore. Mom glared and yelled at the Headmaster for withholding such important information from him. 

Harry just watched the proceedings in shock and a slight bit of amusement. He had never known anything about his biological parents at all. The only thing he had ever managed to gleam from the Dursleys was that his parents drank and died in a car crash; he had never even known their names! In fact, he didn't even know his own middle name, other than the one that his mums gave him, because the Dursleys never told him. 

Except now people knew his parents. And people kept comparing him to his parents. He doesn’t think they’ve noticed, but the Professors and the Headmaster kept comparing him to them; Looks like his father but with his mother’s eyes, His father’s energy and his mother’s bearing, His mother’s intelligence and his father’s determination. And from the books he had read, this was a trend in the wizarding world’s expectations. Harry hated it.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves knowing more about his birth parents and how great they were, but he hates being compared to them. And now not only does the whole wizarding world know who they are and who he is, they have expectations of him. He’s his own person! Not the sum of his parents! But they think they know all about him and who he is, just because they can recognise him by his scar, and he can’t hide from it!

It’s almost bad enough for him to ask if it’s too late if he can go to Ilvermorny instead.

But he’s not Harry James Potter anymore. Harry Potter lived in a cupboard, was meek and quiet, and ran away from his problems just like he ran away from Dudley and his gang when they played ‘Harry Hunting.’ Mom taught him how to question everything, especially authority. Mama taught him that appearances are deceiving and to never take anything for granted. Together they taught him how to stand his ground and that he should never conform to the expectations of those around him. He was Harold Jackie Donahue and he was his own person; if everyone else couldn’t see it, he would make them see it.

So unlike Harry James Potter who was to go to Hogwarts and planned to be just as great as everyone thought of him, be just like his parents. Harold Jackie Donahue was to go to Hogwarts and he planned to be himself, study hard, and make use of the diy friendship bracelet set that his Nuncle Jackie had given him. ‘And if anyone thought to use him, then darn them and they can go frick themselves!’ Harry thought victoriously.

Other than that rather important set of information, the summer was far more calm. Harry practically devoured his school books and even managed to brew a few simple potions at home and cast some basic spells! Jackie also reappeared from their ‘sabbatical’ in Greece to come stay with them for the last three weeks of the summer holidays.

Mama quickly decided to tell Nuncle about him, and Mom agreed, even though they knew they shouldn’t because of some sort of ‘International Statute of Secrecy’ but his mothers had never been the kind to follow the rules. Nuncle took the news very well, uh, -ish.

“So you’re going to learn magick! Great, I’ve always wanted an apprentice to pass my teachings onto, but y’know, I have no children… but now you’re here! The coven will be ecstatic to hear this! You should meet them on the next new moon.” They were bouncing on their toes in excitement.

Mama had to explain the wizarding world, and that he was going to learn ‘magic’ not ‘magick’, to them. Nuncle Jackie was very disappointed to hear that he was going to a boarding school in Scotland, and not joining their Wiccan Coven. Though, after Harry mentioned that he wouldn’t mind learning more from them specifically in the holidays, they perked right back up.

“Why not join the coven? They could teach you so much more than just I can, I mean, I barely work with anything other than divination and basic kitchen magick.” They peer at him curiously.

“Don’t really like the wiccan gods, I’m more of a pagan sort of kid.” He comments.

Nuncle nods seriously in agreement and that was that.

It seemed that September the first arrived all too soon in the Donahue Household.

Due to the time zone differences, Harry had to wake up at 3am to get ready for the train to school. He was used to waking up early to help on the farm and even randomly in the middle of the night because Nuncle got a bit too loud while making night-time snacks, so this was no big sacrifice for him. 

Mama was getting waffles and coffee ready for everyone when Harry had managed to drag himself downstairs and Mom was blasting Bon Jovi to wake everyone up, in the middle of all this chaos Nuncle was sitting there, calm as you please, sipping what was probably spiked tea in their full 18th century gown and do. 

Harry eyed them as Mama slid him some bacon, “Did you even sleep tonight?”

Their smile is slightly manic when they reply with “Sleep is for the weak,” while they add more of what is either whiskey or maple syrup to their tea.

Harry, far too aware that there are some things you simply should not question, nodded and dug into his breakfast. 

He had finished packing his trunk last night. Wizards are brilliant for making the trunks bigger on the inside, but idiots for thinking that it only needed a 150 book limit to it. He had thrown in some spiral notebooks and ballpoint pens for note-taking, and his current cross-stitch projects for when he’s bored. He wanted to take his Monopoly board too but Ares the little bastard cat had peed on it and thus ruining it.

“Harry, is Hermes in his carrier cage yet?” Mom asked, and he nodded through a mouthful of waffles.

He had decided to take Hermes, a two-year-old abyssinian cat, with him to school as his pet. Hermes was a rather quiet cat that never scratched him even if he held it like a baby and didn’t mind strangers. He was the best choice for the busy castle environment, and picking a cat like Ares was just a recipe for disaster.

Finishing up, and racing upstairs to shower and get changed before they had to go, Harry felt nervous and excited for his first time being away from his mums for so long. He felt it a bit scared, but he wasn’t a baby anymore and his mothers are always brave, so he was going to be brave too.

At 5:30am, the shoe portkey activated to take them to Kings Cross Station. Harry was practically vibrating in excitement at the thought that in just half an hour he was leaving to his new school!

“Now, where is this Platform 9 and ¾?” Mom asked, looking around. They were standing right in between platforms 9 and 10, but no Platform 9 and ¾ was in sight.

Nuncle was about to ask a wandering guard for directions to the platform when they heard a “-Packed with Muggles, of course-” from across the way.

There, a plump red-haired woman was leading a flock of smaller ginger children with trunks. His parents shared a look, ‘Obviously, a magical family.’ Harry wondered why there even was an International Statute of Secrecy if wizards were allowed to go around shouting about ‘Muggles’ everywhere.

Taking one for the team, he approached the woman to ask for directions. “Excuse me, ma’am.”

“Hullo dear,” she said. “First time at Hogwarts? Ron’s new too.” She pointed at the youngest of her sons. The boy was thin and gangly, with freckles and a long nose.

“Oh, yes, I just have one little problem-” he started before the woman cut in.

“You don’t know how to get to the platform?” She said kindly, and Harry nodded. “Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don’t stop and don’t be scared you’ll crash into it, that’s very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you’re nervous. Go on, go now before Ron.”

His family was watching the interaction with hawk eyes. Mom gave him a nod to signal ‘go ahead, we’ll be right behind you’ and so he turned back to the barrier and began to run. Swiftly, he went straight through the barrier and onto the otherside. Platform 9 and ¾.

He barely had the presence of mind to move out of the way as he took in the sight of the great, gleaming maroon steam engine labeled ‘Hogwarts Express.’ His family had followed shortly after him and then came to a stop behind him.

“Harry,” Mom said, spreading her arms wide for a hug, “Come here, little one.”

He practically barreled into her, her warm arms enveloping him. Mama joined their hug, pressing a kiss on top of his head.

“Stay safe, little one,” Mama murmured into his hair. 

“Study hard and have fun,” Mom told him. 

“I love you.” They both said, eyes wet with tears.

“I love you too,” he whispered back to them, his own tears welling up in him.

As his mothers let go, Nuncle drew him into a hug and wiped away his unshed tears. “Create chaos, have fun, and make your teachers’ hair gray.” They told him seriously.

“Jackie Marie Smith!” Mama gasped jokingly at his godparent, before swooping in to give him another kiss while he giggled.

Mom helped him get his trunk and Hermes on the train. “Don’t forget to write everyday, you hear me?”

“I will! Love you, Mom.” He promised.

Mom was too choked up to respond and instead just gave his cheek a kiss and ruffled his hair before getting off the train. Waving goodbye at his mothers and Nuncle, Harry hoped he looked braver than he felt.

Looking around for a compartment, he came to a stop before one that contained two occupants around his age, a boy and a girl. The boy was a bit pudgy with straight brown hair and the girl was more hair than girl, the brown frizzy heap almost hid her face. 

Knocking on the doorway, he poked his head in. “Excuse me, may I sit with you?”

The boy gave him a smile, and the girl exclaimed “You’re American!”

He’s gonna take that as a ‘yes.’ Harry’s a bit confused as to why people keep mentioning that he’s american, haven’t they ever had a foreign student?

“Yes, I am.” He grinned as he sat down next to them, “Ohio-raised, but I’m british born.”

“Fascinating! Why didn’t you go to Ilvermo-” She stopped, and he almost groaned when he realised that her eyes were glued to his forehead where his scar was. “You’re Harry Potter! I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you’re in ‘Modern Magical History’ and ‘The Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts’ and ‘Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.’

He stopped her there, “Actually I’m Harry Donahue, I got adopted. Also, I got a few extra books for reading too and all those you’ve mentioned are stupid.”

She bristled in defense, “They’re not stupid! They’re rather clever, I bet you didn’t even read them!”

“Well,” he began, “I have and I can grab them from my trunk if you wanna see. None of those books mention their sources or list a bibliography, and my Mom taught me never to listen to someone who doesn’t have credible sources. Besides, I’ve never met any of these so-called ‘experts’ on me, so where are they getting their awfully wrong information from? ‘Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century’ says that I was raised by Dumbledore in a special secret location, but I’m obviously here, in front of you, adopted, raised in muggle America.”

She deflates, “Sorry. You’re right, I just… why would they write that if it’s untrue?”

“Propaganda.” He states simply, “I like that you read a lot and that you tried to list your sources. Wanna be friends?”

The girl just looked at him nonplussed, but nodded dumbly. The boy, still completely silent, watches the events with a look of pure overwhelmed confusion.

“Great!” He exclaimed and turned to the boy, “Wanna be friends as well? What are your names?”

The boy blinked. “Neville Longbottom.”

“Hermione Granger.”

“Nice to meet you Neville, you too Hermione. Want a friendship bracelet?” And so, Harry gained himself two new friends through the power of being himself and his love of friendship bracelets.

When the trolley came around, Harry brought himself 3 chocolate frogs and some Bertie Botts and also managed to catch Trevor, Neville’s toad, from escaping on the trolley. Turns out Hermione’s parents were dentists so she didn’t get anything other than a single licorice wand and Neville only got some ice mice.

A little while later, the same pale haired boy that he had met in Madam Malkins’ opened the compartment door with a pair of tall boys standing behind him. He looked straight at Harry.

“Is it true?” He asked, “They’re saying all down the train that Harry Potter’s in this compartment. So it’s you, is it?”

“I don’t know how the whole train is saying it since none of us here have left the compartment the whole ride,” Harry responded, “Also, didn’t I tell you back at Madam Malkins’ that I got adopted and my name is Donahue now? It’s okay if you forgot, I’m reminding you now.” He added to the confused boy.

“I-” The boy started before composing himself. “My name’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

Harry beamed, “Nice to see you again, Draco. Cool name by the way. Wanna sit with us?”

Draco blinked but sat down, closing the compartment after him and leaving the two large boys outside. “Thank you.” 

Harry didn’t let the boy settle in long before steam-rolling ahead. “Cool! Wanna be friends? I’ve got friendship bracelets and I have this pretty blue and grey one that I think would match you perfectly! Oh! This is Hermione and Neville, they’re also my friends. Here!” He offered the friendship bracelet to him.

Draco took it with much confusion at the whirlwind that is Harry Donahue.

Neville patted his shoulder, his own yellow and green bracelet dangling from his wrist. “We know. He’s… excitable. I suggest you just go along with it.” He whispered in Draco’s ear.

Draco, still confused, nodded and went along with it.

Stepping off the train, Harry practically skipped towards the giant man herding the first years into boats while dragging Hermione and Draco by the wrists, leaving Neville to follow behind because Neville seemed to understand the most that Harry was four and a half feet of pure energy and you just have to go along with it lest he bowl you over.

Hopping onto the small boat, Harry delighted the small trip from the platform to the castle. He met the giant squid when he accidentally capsized the boat in his excitement at the castle view and the squid, who Harry promptly decided to call Squidward, righted the boat.

Standing at the castle doors, waiting to let them in, was Professor McGonagall. Harry beamed at her while dripping lake water everywhere, his new friends following him a bit more soggily and grumpy. 

She stared at them. “First day here and already causing trouble Mr. Donahue?” She said in disbelief.

“I’m clumsy!” He proclaimed, “I met Squidward too!”

Draco explained before Professor McGonagall could ask who in the world was Squidward, “He tipped the boat and the giant squid stopped up drowning.” 

‘Oh dear, he already sounded tired and the feast hadn’t even started yet!’ thought Harry.

Professor McGonagall took this as explanation enough and led them into the castle, taking them outside of the Great Hall and giving them an explanation of what was gonna happen next. She then left and Harry got completely lost in his thoughts, swinging his and Darco’s joined hands, completely missing the introduction of the ghosts.

Professor McGonagall came back, and he realised he must have missed something since some of the boys were going on about fighting trolls. Maybe that’s some sort of extreme sport in the wizarding world? 

They were led into the Great Hall, and he almost tripped if it weren’t for Draco still holding his hand, when he saw the beautiful sight it was. An enchanted ceiling, floating candles, four long tables… and a singing hat?

On a stool at the front of the hall where they’ve all stopped at, was a brown, raggedy, singing hat. Harry had definitely missed something with his daydreaming, oops.

Once the hat had stopped its nice rendition of its history and what the houses were, Professor McGonagall started calling out names to come sit under the hat and be sorted. Harry was the first of his new friends to sit under the old cap and be sorted.

“Donahue-Potter, Harry!”

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” The hat was talking in his head!

“A human boy.” He answered smartly, “What’s your name Mr. Hat?”

“I don’t have a name, Mr. Donahue.” Why did the hat sound confused?

“Can I call you Lewis?” 

“What? Sure. Now let me sort you!” Harry stopped figeting so much. “Hmm… Brave, but you're not one for Gryffindor. You’ll drive the Ravenclaws insane after a day, better not. Now Slytherin or Hufflepuff? Slytherin will help you to greatness, Hufflepuff will help you unlock your potential.”

“Hufflepuff, please. They sound real friendly and I want friends.”

“I- huh? Alright then, better be… HUFFLEPUFF” Lewis proclaimed.

Harry happily hopped off the stool to the cheers of the yellow house, and strolled down to them with a smile.

Sitting next to a nice girl he’ll later learn is named Susan Bones, he got asked “Why are you soaked?”

“Lake! It was fun!” was all he said about that before turning back to the sorting.

Hermione got into Ravenclaw, Draco into Slytherin, and Neville came and sat next to him at the Hufflepuff table.

Headmaster Dumbledore was just as peculiar as always, “Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak”, and said some weird things about corridors on the third floor before he let them eat their feast.

The food was amazing and Harry practically gorged himself on it, barely leaving room for dessert. 

After the feast, the prefects led them down near the kitchens to their common room where they were quickly released into the blessed relief of the warm beds and sleep.

Harry was absolutely delighted by Hogwarts so far and couldn’t wait to see what the morning would bring!

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to @2Fangirl4MyOwnGood for her comments that sent me into a writing hyperfocus for the past 5 hours!
> 
> I answer any and all comments you leave, I am happy to discuss my ideas and plot with you, and I cherish every kudos you give!  
> Find me at @IzzyMRDB on all social media (Tumblr, Insta, Snap, Discord) and start a conversation!


End file.
